pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle
Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle is a fan-made game, so it'll never be released in the real world. It would be released on Wii(with gamecube controller only), PS2, and PS3. Playable Teams Team Sonic(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) Team Dark(Shadow, Rouge, Omega) Team Rose(Amy, Cream, Big) Team Chaotix(Espio, Charmy, Vector) Team Dimension(Blaze, Silver, Marine) Team Ice(Crystal, Sophana, Ivy) Team Metal(Bruce, Threetails, Dexter) Team Physics(Sheila, Tornado, Snap) Team Secret(Nicko, Allen, Garry) Team Eclipse(Luna, Nathan(as partner), Midnight, Toxic)(unlockable after extra boss) Team Young(Amelia, Tara, Suzie) Team Cutiepie(Lily, Bananas, Chubbcon) Team Superpower(Tillin, Aleena, Siway)(unlockable after extra boss) Team Random(George, Fred, Bob)(unlockable after extra boss) Team Metal Sonic(playable in Tournament Mode only) (Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles)(unlockable after extra boss) Team Flight(Tamaki, Alana, Schrink)(unlockable after extra boss, same for 3 below) Team Love(Sarah, Jade, Brian)(beat Team Metal's story to unlock) Team Devious(River, Oliver, Alex)(beat Team Metal's story to unlock) Team Emotion(Alaya, El Dorado, Lorenzo)(beat Team Metal's story to unlock) Team Cute(Rebecca, Trixie, Britney)(Beat Team Metal's story to unlock) Team Cool(Melody, Stewart, Camo)(Beat Team Secret's story to unlock) Team Colour(Primrose, Lylac, Skye)(Beat Team Physics' story to unlock) Team Nature(Daffodil, Stella, Dexter)(Beat Team Ice's story to unlock) Team Silent(Ed, Basil, Lorna)(Beat Team Secret's story to unlock) Team Survivor(Indigo, Rosa, Silla)(Beat Team Dark's story to unlock) Team Mechanic(Liliana, Lucas, David)(Beat Team Physics' story to unlock) Team Future-Dime(Emily, Petta, Liniana)(Beat Team Rose's story to unlock) Team Fox(Jess, Fawa, Fala)(Beat Team Cutiepie's story to unlock) Team Inspiration(Belinda, Sugar, Melody)(Beat Team Youngs and Ice's stories to unlock) Stories The teams that have stories are all the teams above except the unlockable ones. The unlockable ones' stories are only viewable in Challenge Mode, where you'll be able to play as them in any level or boss stage. These are the main playable, must-progress-through, main storylines in the game. Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix Team Dimension Team Metal Team Babylon Team Secret Team Ice Team Physics Team Young Team Cutiepie /Last, Extra Story/ Modes ﻿Story Mode Basically story mode, the pinnicale of the game. Challenge Mode Nothing changes much from the original Sonic Heroes, this is where the unlockable teams have their stories. Tournament Mode This replaces the Super Hard Mode in the original game. To unlock it, you must finish 2 teams' stories or more to get it. Tournament Mode brings you up a screen, and you can only choose the teams' stories that you've completed, for example, you finished Team Dark and Team Ice. You can only choose those teams to play and vs. All battle arenas will be unlocked with it. There are 6 battle arenas. When you complete more stories, more teams will be added to Tournament Mode. The battles function like normal battles, but you can verse anyone, on any arena. When certain stories get cleared, other teams become playable in Tournament Mode to play with or against them. 2P Mode Nothing pretty much changes alot, but, Ring Races are more controlled(after a short period of time, if the opponent has more than 10 rings, then the other gets 10 rings etc with 5 rings apart) and when choosing a battle, the stages from the game will appear, as well as some extras. Theatre This is where you can listen to music OR watch any cutscene from the game. That's right, any. NOT just CGI ones. Tutorial This is where you can train in case you lose memory of what the controls are or something. You can play as any team, and when the unlockables become playable, you can play as them in tutorial. Special Stages ﻿Special Stages are much like the ones in Sonic Colours DS, only more speed-oriented, but much more controlled as any team. Spheres litter the place, but you don't have to collect a specific number of these orbs. You must collect Rings(of a small number, highest will be 50), then you have to break open a sphere, which will contain a magnet, which will drag the Emerald closer to you. Drag it 3 times and you have the Emerald. But if you hit Spike Bombs 3 times, you're out. Main Screen ﻿When you first start the game, sprites(3D, sort of like Sonic Rush sprites) will appear of only Team Sonic at first. But as you complete stories, the team story that you completed, the team will be randomly running around on the screen. When you complete the entire game, all the teams will be standing there(with normal breathing motions). Team Metal Sonic will be in the background, looking like they're laughing evilly. Formations When you start a level, before starting a level, you choose what formation to play as first(instead of it being speed starting a level, it can be any) ﻿Speed Formation The speed of the speed members will be more controlled. Also, you can attack enemies now with the push of B or Square. Sonic-Spin Dash. Shadow-Chaos Spear. Amy-Piko Piko Hammer. Espio-Ninja Knife. Bruce-Chainsaw. Blaze-Fire. Crystal-Ice. Sheila-Water. Amelia-Whirl Dash. Lily-Electricity. Nicko-Machine Gun. Tillin-A Fake Power Emerald. George-Electric Sword. Midnight-Nathan. Metal Sonic-Rocket. Tamaki-Electricity. Sarah-Bazooka. River-Mace. Alaya-Sledge Hammer of Happiness. Britney-Sadness. Dexter-Ice. Lylac-Fire. Melody-Hammer. Basil-Storm abilities. Indigo-Poison. Liliana-Water. Emily-Nature/Water. Fala-Fire/Nature. Belinda-Light/Ice. Not really any other changes. Flight Formation Flight Formation gets changed quite a bit. When you switch to them, the team won't go into a pole, unless you start flying in a level. Instead, they'll be on the ground, like this speed to the left of flight, but behind flight, flight in front of speed and power formations in the middle, power to the right of flight, but behind them. Sort of like this symbol here: . ^ . In a battle, when the character starts flying, icons will appear, with a button mapped to them and a piece of artwork with them, indicating you can bring them with you, or if you want to be alone flying, you can ignore them. When you do bring other team members, the icons will have a gold outline and the formation symbol for those characters(even the whole team) will be glowing the formations respective colours. If you're alone flying, there are attacks you can use. Tails-Fake Rings. Rouge-Jewels. Cream-Cheese. Charmy-Stinger(it apparently now has poison). Threetails-Electricity. Sophana-Hearts. Tara-Ice. Tornado-Wind. Bananas-Bombs shaped like bananas. Allen-fighting(strangles and punches his oppenent mildly). Silver-Psychic power. Luna-Freeze Ray. Aleena-Hammer. Fred-Fire. Tails Doll-Hypnotism Ray. Alana-Spores. Oliver-Whip. El Dorado-Fear. Jade-Bubbles. Trixie-Angel attacks. Stewart-Wind. Primrose-Nature. Stella-Water. Lorna-Poison. Rosa-Cloud powers. Lucas-Micro-Bomb. Fawa-Nature/Poison. Sugar-Ice/Nature. If you're with other characters, you can use Thunder Shoot, but, with other teams, the type changes.(example: Team Ice, shoot Crystal, it becomes Ice Shoot, Ivy, Nature Shoot etc) The characters from the original Sonic Heroes will still retain their Thunder Shoot. Power Formation Power Formation doesn't really change much, only character's type of attack will replace the flames. Other than that, no changes. These are their attacks. Knuckles-Punches. Omega-Robot stuff. Big-His fishing rod. Vector-his mouth. Marine-Those strange blasts. Ivy-Nature. Dexter-Punches. Snap-Bombs. Garry-His laser. Toxic-Acid. Suzie-Poison. Chubbcon-Fire. Siway-Earth. Bob-His glove. Metal Knuckles-Robotic Claws. Schrink-Wind. Brian-Stone. Alex-Devil powers. Lorenzo-Anger powers. Rebecca-Electricity. Camo-Poison. Skye-Water. Daffodil-Nature. Ed-Acid. Silla-Nitrogen powers. David-Poison. Jess-Wind/Ice/Water. Melody-Water/Ice. Levels and Bosses These are the levels for the game. These are the bosses for the game. HUB Worlds ﻿After completing all the stories of the game, you unlock 12 HUB worlds to explore in. The mechanics are similar to the characters mechanics in SAdventure, only less glitchy, and have some minor changes. You can choose WHAT team to play as, but you can play with whatever character you choose, single, two, or all three if you want, and explore the worlds. In 4 of the HUB worlds, the Casino, Forest, Ancient, and City HUB worlds are 15 Emblems, 5 for Speed, 5 for Flight, and 5 for Power. You can collect these Emblems, but can only be collected with the character of that formation. HOWEVER, let's say you found the location of a Power Emblem as a Speed character. Your radar(you have a radar until you've found them all) will blink like Knux' Emerald collecting radar in SAdventure, only it will function like this: There is a symbol of a grey-shaded Emblem. Since the example said Power Emblem, it will blink red. For Speed=Blue and Flight=Yellow. It will still blink, but even if you find a way to it, you can't collect it if you aren't that specific formation that the colour, and the radar blinks at. If you haven't got the character with you(they can switch if you want them to), you can switch to that character, and get it. There are 60 Emblems in all, 20 of each Speed, Power and Flight Emblems. Collecting 30 of each gives you a special surprise: Speed-Allowing you and the team to swim(like Tails in Sonic Advance)so if you're near to drowning, you can just float up. Flight-Attacks are stronger(by a noticable amount) Power-They can move and attack slightly faster. Collecting ALL the Emblems will give you a special function that is quite optional, if you want to skip it, that is fine. It is a powerup that is not seen on the team, but anyway: it is the Team Member Chooser, that can change Team Members on a team in Tournament Mode only. This powerup basically takes OTHER Team Members and customizes it for any other Team. Like say, Team Chaotix, Charmy, and Crystal, from Team Ice. The characters are implemented into your new team by making it in the Team Member Chooser. You can choose ANY Team Member from any team, and use it in any team. However, in 2P and Tournament Mode(Multiplayer), the other player and the CPU player's respective teams will retain the said team's normal Team Members. However, If activating your team's Team Blast, the normal members of the team your spaces filled(So say, Team Chaotix was filled with Threetails, Belinda, and Knuckles for an example, Charmy, Espio and Vector would do their normal Team Blast instead) will do the Team Blast instead. When the Team Blast is over, the members that were customised will return. Even though they are HUB worlds aurrounding the levels they theme of, there are no entrances to the levels, no matter how hard you look. The characters also can switch with you. Like mentioned above, you can make it so the whole team goes with you, or just 2 people, or even just one character. Being one character of the team you choose to play as in the HUB worlds, the other characters are in random spots in the world you are in. Like say, you are in the Beach world, the other 2 characters would be in random spots, but go to a different world, say, City, then they'll be in random spots THERE. Controlling 2 isn't hard, one CPU controls the other character in the position they'd be in the original game, like the levels. You can switch at any given time ANYWHERE where the character that is following you to the other character, that is following you. The other, not following you character, is in their random spot(it stays the same for a spot for them to be in) you can switch to be partner, main character, come with the 2, or ditch the other 2 characters and let the other characters go bye-bye and go to their random spots... any combination. Controlling 3 isn't difficult, like the normal game, and you can still choose any combination you want, so at any given time you want, you CAN ditch the other 2, have 1 following you, or just hang out in the little world alone if you wanted to. However, there is an easier way to switch to them if you are alone. The icons like the Flight characters get when they fly in a Team Battle constantly stay with you, and function and look the same, can call them whenever possible. You can go to the character's spot, but if you don't feel like traveling the long distance it takes to get to the character, you can use the icons. You can also, like Sonic Adventure, interact with some of the scenery around you, only this time, much more better. Like, say in the City world, there are cars, and stuff like that(yes, like the game I just mentioned) and you can pick the car up... as the Power characters. New abilities are: Power characters: Pick up cars, crates, stuff that's heavy. Flight characters: Do things that involve high places(like pulling switches in midair that give out a little fun animation for an example. Sometimes needed to collect Emblems) Speed Characters: Get in little smaller areas, and collecting stuff in the small areas. Like before, sometimes needed to collect Emblems. The basic things anyone can do. Chao Gardens It will act like a normal Chao Garden, per Sonic Adventure 2 style. However there will be a difference. There are numerous jewels, and if you get one of these, you can get more Chao equal to the attribute(eg: Fly, Power, Swim) or a Character jewel, however, you can only choose from the characters in the main story jewels(unlockable characters are harder to find in the shop), these gems cost Rings you collect in the main game, they don't cost much for one though. When you buy a gem, you can buy a Chao freely(the gem can produce an egg with the chao of the attribute/character chao you get correspondingly) Aside from that, it's a normal SA and SA2 Chao Garden in terms of raising them. You can buy fruits and animals from the shop there is to raise them, no collecting animals in the normal game story/challenge mode required. Trivia *If playing as any of the Seedrians, Tamaki, Schrink, Dexter, Knuckles, Alex, Liliana, or Fala you will glide down to the ground after jumping. *Dexter, Fala, Rosa, Tamaki, Schrink, and Alex also have a hovering ability after they jump, as well as gliding down from a jump. Similar to Amy(who has the same ability from the original Sonic Heroes). Category:Games